<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by twinchaosblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744406">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade'>twinchaosblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strength Through Diversity [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But after the siren's song the reflection has changed; Sammy POV</p>
<p><b>Warning:</b> Spoilers for 4.14</p>
<p>Response to the <i>SPN100 Drabble Challenge</i>.<br/>
<b>Prompt:</b> face</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strength Through Diversity [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Being the property of their respective copyright holders, <i>Supernatural</i>, its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>
~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S</p>
<p>Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/">Twinchy</a> for the beta!</p>
<p><b>First Published:</b> 15/02/2009</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In no mirror did I see myself as a monster, not even in the passenger side window at night when the dreadful silence in the car becomes unbearably oppressive and the sounds outside are distorted beyond recognition, the eerie play of shadow and light deceiving your sight. Never did I see myself as a monster, except in your eyes, or Castiel's handshake, or Uriel's threat.</p>
<p>But after the siren's song the reflection has changed, the monster is staring right in my face.</p>
<p>We are in this room together, the uncomfortable silence between us, and I'm more alone than ever before.</p>
<p>
<b>FIN</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>